


Violent Rituals

by GenuineSoftBoy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, bottom hunter and top warlock, bratty bottom and stoic top, oh wait maybe this is something, semi public fucking, soxkt tops if thats something you care about, two guardians fuck in a locker room, using crucible matches as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSoftBoy/pseuds/GenuineSoftBoy
Summary: Two Guardians use the Crucible to ring in their new passionate relationship, though it's glaringly less about the fighting and more the feelings it inspires...
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Violent Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a note just for anyone who like consistently reads all my works:  
> First of all, hi, I love you.  
> Second. If it isn't super obvious yet, every new fic with Soxkt is it's own designated timeline because I'm a whore and I ship him with everyone in a hundred different ways. If you liked reading about these two, I recommend reading Namesake and I Don't Want to be Okay Without You!

It was a hell of a fight.

Shaxx turned his comms on and spoke boldly, radioing into the feeds of both Guardians. “The tie has been broken! Victory goes to Draknus, Crota’s End, for today’s match! Guardians, cease fire and shake.” He checked the time within his helmet’s HUD. “And no more rematches! I need this arena in twenty minutes.”

Under the bright blue sky, the great Warlord watched as the two heroes staggered towards one another from across their respective spawns, as different as they could be. The Hunter, clad in reds and blacks, a sharp contrast to the violet and bone white Warlock. The Hunter had wielded Solar and the Warlock the Void until they both succumbed to the temptation of Stasis. It took a lot of trust to use Stasis against those you held dear and Shaxx was impressed at their ferocity without compromising safety. Then again, he knew who he was dealing with.

His comm feed opened.

“Are you sure Shaxx? I can go another round, real quick.” Draknus hacked out a laugh, and Shaxx could see him nursing a wound in his gut his Ghost was still trying to heal. It was nearly a killing blow but not enough. Not more deadly than a shot directly between the eyes. Soxkt had done well but at the end of the day, his time avoiding the Crucible caught up with him and he was no match for his partner.

“As much as I would love to give you two the run of the Crucible for the day, I have rookies to train.” Shaxx responded simply. He hadn’t really intended for the two to shake but he watched them stand close to one another and clasp hands. They stood closer, hands squeezing, both Ghosts appearing now to clean and patch up any other wounds the two shared. The tension roared around them as hot as their Light.

Shaxx watched the duo walk off, shoulder to shoulder, stumbling over their feet in their efforts to make it to where their ships waited for transmat. He could barely hear them from where he stood but he could make out the chattering of the Hunter, breathless, while the Warlock wheezed in laughter. He even managed to catch a word or two of the Warlock’s reply. It was nice to see the love they shared finally out in full bloom. They always brought out the greatest in one another but now it lit a fire within them both. They were restless, passionate, ferocious warriors, and Shaxx swelled with pride knowing his Crucible could house a fraction of their love.

The great Warlord stepped forward, crossed arm, staring at the scorched and pocketed battlefield in front of him, the ceaseless destruction caused by the two greatest Lightbearers he might have ever seen. Fire still lapped at the grass, embers rising to vanish in the air. Void burns sizzled in stone and made them bleed streaks of purple. Shaxx sighed and shook his head, glancing at the frame at his side.

“Seal the locker rooms for an hour after our brightest make touchdown in them. Then take a team down for maintenance before you unseal them again.” He looked up at the sound of a wall collapsing in on itself, sending up a dust cloud that blanketed the surrounding area and coated everything in a brown film. “If this is the byproduct of those two’s feelings, Traveler help us all.”

...

It wasn’t clear who got the upperhand right at the inception of the fever- they were both on one another so fast, pawing and stumbling blindly into the locker room, almost knocking each other over in their excitement to erase any gap between them that still existed. Soxkt’s hands settled for gripping Draknus’s jaw to force their mouths to remain interlocked while the Hunter kept them pelvis to pelvis, digging in hard under the Warlock’s robes. Armor transmatted away in pieces as they were able to remember to do so in between the blank, red slate their minds had become, slowly unveiling their warm, sudoriferous bodies to one another staring with their tense, clenching hands. Tired arm muscles bracing, heaving chests, all became bare as soon as able. When armor no longer impeded them, they did all but rend the soft cloth from one another in their haste to find what lay beneath.

They tasted of salt and sunlight and it was hard to distinguish their own blood from the Solar pulsing in their veins. Draknus’s hands threatened to seer, glowing like the sun, but all his precise handling of the Light made it so Soxkt merely melted in his warm grip. They kissed like wild dogs; unapologetic of teeth or tongue or the stray nip against each other's soft lips. Neither were willing to relent control to the other, no matter how good it felt to feel the other’s tongue drive them to choking.

Soxkt raked his nails up Draknus's bare back, drawing thin ruby lines up his muscles, feeling him arch and twist like a cat at the sensation. Draknus responded by gripping Soxkt by the waistband, manhandling up, pushing fabric away in rough bursts until he could grope a palmful of bare ass. His mouth twisted against Soxkt's into a leer at the burst of gasping it bought him. 

"Yeah? You like that, Warlock?"

Soxkt's response was a brawler’s rush to knock Draknus against one wall of lockers. He craned his head low to attach his mouth to one pectoral, peppering the damp flesh with open mouthed attention, the ridges of his scarred tongue finding new sensitivities to assault. When Draknus moaned, slack jawed and needy, he pushed his fingers into the defenseless mouth, going weak at the knees when they were gnawed. Soxkt sucked hard on the nipple that grew stiff in his mouth from attention, fucking the Hunter's mouth with his fingers to keep him constantly of use. Draknus sloppily lapped at the digits, tugging at Soxkt's hair, a silent rough handed plea for him not to stop. 

Soxkt pulled his fingers free and wormed his palms down the Hunter’s skin tight greaves and squeezed with both hands at the firm ass waiting for him. Draknus’s eyes fluttered but when they refocused, Soxkt flinched at the intensity the furrowed brow and smoldering look pinned him with. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“You’re so cute when you look at me like that,” Draknus purred, encircling Soxkt’s neck with his arms to yank him flush, pulling his face face up and humming as he sucked on his earlobe to loud approval. “Did I put you in your place so quickly?”  
Soxkt's reply was coupled with a long drag of his nails from the Hunter's ass to his shoulder blades, "You can bite me."

"Ah! Heh, Not a bad idea for once."

Soxkt groaned deep in his chest though whether it was from the slamming of his head into the metal locker behind him or Draknus’s teeth digging into his neck he wasn’t sure. His fingers curled and pulled on the purple locks but it didn’t deter the Hunter from his furious attempts to leave one hell of a mark on that swath of blue skin. Soxkt briefly faltered in his struggle for the upper hand, head thrown back to expose more of his neck, relishing the bite of teeth soothed by a slick tongue. Draknus squeezed hard at the willing flesh trapped against him, fingers sinking into the muscle of the Warlock’s chest and kneading, making him writhe. Soxkt almost didn’t want to get in the way of his efforts but the competitive thrill pumping through him was stronger than the beautiful pain of his partner’s mouth pressed to his skin. With effort, he moved his hand from where it had been digging into his scalp and wrapped it tight around the Hunter’s throat. The shock of such a move was enough to loosen Draknus’s jaws and he was immediately held away at the mercy of Soxkt’s choke, staring at him with exhilaterated eyes, still holding tight to his chest.

The bruise pulsed on Soxkt’s neck like Draknus’s pulse in the curve of his hand. They breathed in perfect time.

“Fuck me,” Draknus panted, pinching Soxkt’s nipples, grin stretching wider at the ripple of pleasure that crossed’s Soxkt’s intense glare and the way it made his grip tighten.

“I’ll take you up on that.”

He brought Draknus to the floor carefully, practiced from years of training, and it was such practice that kept him from braining his lover into the locker room bench they had narrowly avoided thus far. As Draknus struggled for a full gasp of air from the pin on his neck, fumbling on his back like a flipped pike, Soxkt briefly remembered the time where he was left with only the fruitless daydreams that one day his best friend might pin him in their training and find him too irresistible to ignore any longer. Now they were clawing like cats in heat at each other. Soxkt straddled Draknus’s waist and when he kissed his breathless mouth, he poured all his gratitude into him.

Even as their jaws grew exhausted from their kissing, they struggled to break apart. Soxkt had brought his hands to cradle Draknus’s face as the two grinded, dragging the thin fabric of their navels over one another’s in teasing ecstasy. Every twitch and strain was shared and lusted over. Draknus’s nimble fingers let loose Soxkt’s hair from where it was tied behind him and it fell like cherry wine over his shoulders.

They pulled apart only when the pain of being clothed pained them too strongly, too eager and hungry to be restrained for any longer. They felt overripe in their skin, as if any wrong squeeze would leave them bursting at the seams. The tile was cold and a relief against Soxkt’s knees and Draknus gave a dramatic shudder as his feet braced against it. But they wouldn’t be there for long.

“Haaaaa, fuck…” Draknus called out as Soxkt replaced himself between Draknus’s legs, bending the Hunter’s lithe thighs upwards towards his chest, spreading him. Soxkt loved to see that coy face staring up at him between his legs, biting his bottom lip, so far removed from shame even when spread open and every part of him was exposed. Soxkt massaged at the muscle that jumped under his palms, kissing his calves. He almost wished he felt the same way- immune to embarrassment, especially as he lowered him, chest almost to the floor to let himself feast.

Soxkt forced eye contact through his stinging shyness, golden iris to golden iris, as he dragged a long, wet line down from the nearly purple head of Draknus's cock to the ripe underside of his balls. He could hear the Hunter's nails scratch and claw uselessly against the slick tile, frantically spitting out strings of unintelligible praise as Soxkt repeated the motion over and over. The smell of his musk was driving the Warlock insane and he resisted the urge to just pull down and bury his face between the thighs. Instead, he brought himself lower still. He pushed his tongue flat and whisper-soft against Draknus’s entrance and heard his lover finally, truly crack from the attention, almost jolting from his grasp with the force of his twitch. Soxkt grinned a hidden smile.

Much fun as it was to torture his lover with pleasure, it was also for a purpose. Soxkt grunted as he brought himself back to kneeling again, a string of spit briefly connecting him and Draknus’s now thoroughly teased hole. He spat on his fingers much to his lover's apparent delight as he hummed in arousal with heavy lidded eyes, still panting from the lingering sensations pulsing through him. 

"You're nasty," he purred as Soxkt carefully worked just the tip of his first finger into Draknus's tight entrance in a valiant effort to be careful and patient even in the face of limited time. 

"Yeah? What are you then, begging to be fucked by me before we can even get home?" Soxkt snarled, feigning offense, "What do you call getting railed through the Crucible's floor, huh?"

"Nnnm, I never said I wasn't nasty too," Draknus teased, grinding back on the hand that was now finding its rhythm in fucking him, preparing him. "But that's alright. I like when you're mean. Very sexy~"

Soxkt almost began to salivate like a beast onto Draknus's navel as his hand began to thrust. The Hunter was hot inside, muscle clenched like a vice but still eagerly accommodating, even as Soxkt began to squeeze a second finger in. He did not have dainty hands in the slightest but Draknus bucked himself on the rough fingers anyway, his hard cock bouncing as he rode against the tender spot inside him. Soxkt watched with barely concealed jealousy and desire as Draknus huffed and moaned. The Hunter watched his face and took Soxkt’s wrist, dragged his fingers free with a shudder.

“Come take this.” 

It was more command than request and Soxkt didn’t need a second chance to obey. He let the tip of his cock wet itself against the still dripping wet spread between Draknus’s ass, which the Hunter had snaked a hand down to spread open. With such a warm invitation, Soxkt thumbed the head of his cock inside, seizing up at the sensation and only managing to push out a strained “ffffffuck” as the arousal choked him. Draknus might have laughed if he had any air left to do so with.

Soxkt braced Draknus’s leg up against his shoulder, letting the other hook around his waist as he lowered his hips to sink in further. Draknus arched his back and the noise that escaped his throat bounced around the tile around them, long and echoing. If Soxkt wasn’t already on them, such a noise would’ve dropped him to his knees. He gripped Draknus’s thigh to hold him steady as he worked his cock in, inch by inch, his touch going gentle as he soothed his lover. He let his hands drag up to Draknus’s rib cage when the Hunter tensed in pain as he was forced to stretch to accommodate, back arching off the floor.

“I-I’m not fragile, you know, I won’t break.” Draknus muttered, a rare glimpse of shyness streaking through the blue of his face. Even in the fluorescent lights of the locker room, his skin danced with swirling starlight, curls of glimmering white and shadow. 

“You absolutely can break.” Soxkt answered gruffly.

“Oh, well, if anyone is free to find out if that’s true, it’s you.”

Soxkt buried his cock in and kept himself to the hilt, eyes shutting as he drank in the all consuming sensation. He could feel every miniscule grip and squeeze along his length, every inch embraced tight in velvet soft richness. Even though his body shook with soreness, his Light was blinding and he couldn't resist moving his hips, feeling the sucking pull of Draknus's body call him back.

It made for a rough, clumsy pace at the onset as Soxkt worked to sate himself above all else. Draknus was not going to argue his use, puncturing each thrust against him with a gasp, taking a hand from where it braced on the tile to stroke his cock instead. The two fed off each other in a hedonistic cycle, fueled by watching the other's pleasure mounting. Soon, Soxkt found his drive and the slapping sound of their bodies began to keep steady time.

Soxkt's cock was hitting deep, making the Hunter yelp when it began to assault each spot inside him with reckless abandon. His wrist stilled and his attention focused on the show of watching Soxkt’s cock pump into him.

"Oh yes, oh Traveler, ahhh- shit fuck me harder…!"

Soxkt gave a bleary "fuck!" and paused briefly in his thrusting, panting, trying to keep his twitching cock under control even as Draknus spasmed around it. He shot a glare down at the Hunter he was inside who'd broken out into a fresh sweat all over again from the ravaging.

“D-don’t talk like that…”

“You like it though.”

“Yeah, too much,” Soxkt began to move but just barely, slowly rolling his hips, his breathing tight and controlled. “Nghhh, you know, I’d be able to go a lot harder if you didn’t wear me out back there.”

“Ha! Is that your excuse then?” Draknus laughed. With a grunt, he repositioned his hips, angling them upwards and wiggling his held leg free of Soxkt's grip to join his other leg in interlocking around Soxkt's hips. He pulled in hard with his legs, jamming an extra inch of Soxkt inside him, and forcing the Warlock to pitch forward and shakily brace against either side of his head. “I didn’t know I beat the Tower’s greatest so handily. Shaxx said it was a close match. Guess he was just being polite, eh~?" 

Soxkt’s lips pulled back in a snarl. “You are just asking for it.”

“If I recall, I literally did just ask-”

The smart comment was cut short as Soxkt smashed their open, raw mouths together. Draknus groaned in surprise but it quickly deepened to something heavier as Soxkt began to fuck him. It didn’t take long to realize the second wind was kicking in. Soxkt drew himself out to the head of his cock before sinking back in one single thrust. It was no longer so much about each of them chasing their own lust- this was purely Soxkt working to make his partner writhe. Their voices filled the locker room, making the empty space seem so much more filled, squeezing the walls tight around them. Soxkt interlocked his fingers with Draknus’s hands, pinning him to the floor and squeezing tight.

Draknus had little room to squirm anymore, shoulder blades digging into the tile, back only arching so hard as Soxkt’s hips allowed him. He relinquished every bit of control to his partner, eyes squeezed shut, unashamedly drowning in his use. Every sense of his was Soxkt’s to fill. To bring the tight laced, anxious Warlock to such a state of desire and frenzy filled him with a certain pride. How could he feel embarrassed about his wanton behavior when it rewarded him so greatly? Soxkt’s animalistic noises, the way he desperately ran his tongue along Draknus’s neck, it was so unbecoming of him and yet...he was all the more beautiful for it.

“Yes, Soxkt, oh Ancients you’re gonna break me in half…!”

Draknus felt his cock twitch and pulse with the lack of direct attention, only giving the slightest love from where it was pressed against Soxkt’s navel and his own. Precum oozed onto his belly and he knew he was close.

“S-Soxkt, Soxkt- fuck! Oh fuck, l-let me just- ahhh just let me cum!”

Soxkt unlatched his mouth from his throat and released Draknus’s thighs, pushing himself up and unsticking their skin. His amber eyes watched near deliriously as the Hunter gratefully grabbed hold of himself, stroking furiously, eyes still squeezed shut.

“Fuck, Drak, you’re so beautiful,” Soxkt rasped, relishing in the weak half smile his praise got him.

“Keep your eyes on me, hero, see how good you make me feel-!”

Draknus’s throat closed around itself and he coiled tight, teeth grinding together as Soxkt slammed himself so disrespectfully against his walls, the final bout of invasive pressure enough to make him finish. Draknus’s cock spurted thick ropes of cum up his torso, dripping down his hand and almost coating his own chin. He managed to swear through the clenching of his jaw, a coarse cry crescendoing out as he let go.

Soxkt’s arms shook and he almost knocked the wind out from Draknus as he collapsed on top of him, a drawn out shaky string of vowels spilling from his lips. His eyes rolled and Draknus could feel him pumping streams of hot cum deep inside him as he finally released alongside him. Even as weakened and sore as he had been left, he forced himself to tighten around Soxkt’s fully sheathed dick, relishing in the way he gasped and drooled against his chest as his inhibitions were entirely undone. Draknus's insides seemed hell bent on milking the Warlock dry and they got every drop they craved.

The two were cramped and sore and absolutely disgusting but neither found the effort in them to move. They panted erratically, drifting in and out of exhausted consciousness for briefs spurts. Draknus peeked an eye open to see his spread legs still weakly holding the spent Warlock in place. He enjoyed the view of seeing his bare back, dappled with scars like the rest of him, stopping just above his ass before continuing down his legs left out of sight. He wiggled his hand free from between them and raised it to run it through Soxkt’s fire red hair but stopped, staring at his cum smeared digits. It would be a shame to die so soon after this.

“You know, this isn’t our own private locker room.”

“Mm.”

“Other people are going to use it at some point.”

“Mm.” Soxkt locked his limbs around tighter and Draknus’s grin came out in full force.

“C’mon, cuddling me will be so much nicer when I’m clean.” Still, Draknus couldn’t blame him. The feeling of their weight meshed together, warm and alive and tied so closer, was addicting. Draknus rubbed Soxkt’s back with his clean hand. “Just imagine: all squeaky clean, some clean clothes, a few cold beers…”

“Drunken Noodle ramen…” Soxkt murmured weakly.

“And the lonliest booth we can find to enjoy it in.” Draknus felt Soxkt smile into his shoulder. “No one to bother us, I promise.”

“That sounds nice.”

“We can only get it though once you, ah, pull out of me…”

There was a pause.

“...I don’t know if it’s nicer than that.”


End file.
